Sakkidatta Saku
by Hidanlvr
Summary: I don't know muc for a summary...Read and reveiw it's good. lol


Sakkidatta Saku sat on a tree branch watching the clouds lazily, even though she was a vampire doesn't mean she couldn't watch the clouds, even though it was night time, she closed her eyes, smelling the air, and noticed a change in the sent, it was different from yesterday. Sakkidatta opened her eyes and looked around confused, the sent smelt like vampire, but she didn't notice it before. More than one, _two…only two vampires…_ She thought standing up. The moonlight glistened over her silver hair as she stood up, her sliver blue eyes scanning the area.

Itachi and Kisame kneeled in the bushes, "She knows we are here…" Itachi said under his breath, his fangs biting his lips slightly.

"Remember what leader said, we have to get her, she is valuable to the Akatsuki." Kisame mumbled, watching the girl closely.

"Itachi, Kisame, I have a new mission for you two." Pein said looking up from his desk. He handed them a folder, "Her name is Saku, Sakkidatta. She would be one great asset to the Akatsuki, her fields are genjutsu and close range combat. That is why I have chosen you two for this mission. Right now no one knows were she lives… Now I would like her alive, use any means necessary to get her. Her eyes will turn black when she feels threatened, it's her genjutsu, like your sharingan, Itachi." They looked over the folder, in it was a picture of her as if Pein had taken it out of the Bingo book, She had sliver hair pulled back into a ponytail, her bangs covering her eyes, whatever of her eyes they could see were silverish/blue and her face was emotionless. She was wearing a white silk shirt with fishnet over it, and baggy pants. And through her belt loop was a sword.

"We have been watching her for a week now…can we just get her?" Kisame said looking over at his partner.

Itachi nodded, "You remember the plan?" he said not taking his eyes off of Sakkidatta.

"Yes," Kisame said, then Itachi disappeared.

Sakkidatta growled under her breath and jumped down from the tree, heading in the opposite direction from were Kisame was, searching the ground and the air. Then she froze and looked over at a tree, she threw a kunai at it and Itachi formed out of the tree and caught the kunai.

"Now, now, now… Why did you do that?" he mumbled, spinning the kunai around his finger, his face emotionless.

Sakkidatta growled, "Why am I being watched, Uchiha."

Itachi blinked, surprised that she new him, but he kept his face still. "How do you know me?"

"Your famous, you killed your clan, and you have the same eyes as your brother." She growled her hand reaching for her sword.

"You know my brother?"

"Tsk, know him? I have to live with him." She said taking a step back.

"Don't move. We have something to ask you."

"We?" Sakkidatta asked confused and looking around. "What do you want?" she glanced around her and saw Kisame coming out of the tree's his hand on his sword.

"We want to make a proposition…" Kisame said, smirking.

Sakkidatta's eyes turned black as she noticed she wouldn't be able to get away from this easily. Itachi watched her and blinked.

"And that is…" she mumbled her hand resting on the hilt of her sword.

"Join the Akatsuki." Kisame started.

"We think you would be a great asset to the Akatsuki." Itachi finished.

"I don't do well with people." Sakkidatta said turning so she could watch both of them.

"That doesn't matter, you might not have a partner." Itachi said, taking a step to her.

"And I would say yes if I were you." Kisame added.

"Now what happens if I say no…" she mulled, her grip on her sword tightening.

"Then we would have to take force." Kisame said plainly.

Sakkidatta smirked, "Well, I'm gonna have to say…" she smirked and pulled out her sword. "No." Itachi shrugged and Kisame smirked.

"Your loss." He said taking her attention for a second, when that happened Itachi ran up behind her taking the kunai that she had thrown at him and placing it on her neck. "Your one of the easiest people we had to catch…" Kisame said, staring at her eyes. He froze and she smirked, Itachi looked up at his partner, "What have you done to him?" he said the kunai digging into her neck.

"My style of genjutsu. I am making his worst fear come true…it's quiet fun to watch…your not able to watch your prey are you?" She laughed and growled hungrily at the same time.

"Realize it now. Or else." Itachi growled, his fangs growing in his mouth out of anger.

"Or else what? No I don't think I will this is too fun. Haha…I wonder what you are afraid of…" she blinked and Kisame fell to the ground. Itachi spun her around and stared into her eyes, hoping her genjutsu wouldn't get him first. And he hoped right. Sakkidatta starred at him her eyes widened and turned back to her normal silver/blue color. After a few seconds she screamed and covered her ears.

"Looks like I have found your fear too." Itachi said his face going back to it's normal emotionlessness.

"Shut…up…" she growled as she fell to her knees, trying to get air into her lungs.

"Now we will ask you again, will you become a member of the Akatsuki?"

"No! I will not ever become a member of the Akatsuki!" she yelled standing back up, shaking.

"Feisty…" Kisame said and knocked her out.


End file.
